prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Rock
Body Rock is Prizmmy's 5th single and was released on November 21, 2012. It was also used in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. It's B-side track is Best Friend. ---- |-|Romaji= Body Rock itsumo Feel like dance koko de Yubikiri shite waraiaou Yume wo mitari kitai shitari Issho ni hora aruite ikou (Change your world) Sukoshi gurai wa Sukoshi gurai wa Kyoukasho ya Moshikashite (Make some noise!!) Body Rock itsumo Feel like dance koko de Yubikiri shite Watashitachi wa kodoku janai Itsudatte Change your life yoru no Shooting star yori mo Minna no koto Yume wo mitari kitai shitari Issho ni hora ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE!! Sukoshi gurai wa Sukoshi gurai wa Monitaa no Watashitachi (Everybody scream!!) Body Rock itsumo Feel like dance koko de Yubikiri shite Watashitachi wa kodoku ja nai Itsu datte Change your life yoru no Shooting star yori mo Minna no koto Yume wo mitari kitai shitari Issho ni hora Kore kara mo Chikakute mo Tokidoki wa Sore ga kitto (Make some noise!!) Body Rock itsumo Feel like dance koko de Yubikiri shite Watashitachi wa kodoku ja nai Itsu datte Change your life yoru no Shooting star yori mo Minna no koto Yume wo mitari kitai shitari Issho ni hora aruite ikou |-|Kanji= Body Rock　いつも Feel like dance　ここで ゆびきりして　笑い合おう 夢を見たり　期待したり 一緒に　ほら　歩いていこう ねぇ with me　ねぇ with me ねぇ with me　ねぇ with me (Change your world) 休み時間　始まるチャイムが 鳴ったらね　合図出すから 屋上に続く階段 駆け足で　さぁ　上ろうよ 絶対　誰も仲間はずれにしないから Boys & Girls　きらめく　Born in Prizmmy☆世代 泣き笑いしながら生きてるこの街 いつもと違う角度から見れたら最高じゃん 少しぐらいは　ハメ外すほうが 少しぐらいは　ココロAdventure 教科書や　ニュースなんかよりも もしかして　リアルかも (Make some noise!!) Body Rock　いつも Feel like dance　ここで ゆびきりして　笑い合おう 私たちは　孤独じゃない いつだって　トモダチだよ Change your life　夜の Shooting star よりも みんなのこと　信じてるよ 夢を見たり　期待したり 一緒に　ほら　歩いていこう 1人ぼっちより2人で 2人より4人より100人で なんて言わず出会った全員で 手　繋いで遊べたらシアワセ たまに勉強　ときに恋愛 パパやママには言えないこと 分かり合えるんだ　そうきっと ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE!! 悩み事　相談してよ 不安ならいつでも呼んでよ Find more lyrics at ※ Mojim.com 一人きり抱え込むなんて 肌荒れのモトだよ 少しぐらいは　ワガママになって 少しぐらいは　頼ってほしいな モニターの　向こう側より 私たち　リアルでしょ? (Everybody scream!!) Body Rock　いつも Feel like dance　ここで ゆびきりして　笑い合おう 私たちは　孤独じゃない いつだって　トモダチだよ Change your life　夜の Shooting star よりも みんなのこと　信じてるよ 夢を見たり　期待したり 一緒に　ほら　歩いていこう どうせ誰にも理解されないとか どうせ置いてけぼりにされちゃうとか 自分のことキライにならないで だってみんなキミのことが大好き!! 教室や公園　通学路 どんな場所だって大事なピース 一緒に磨き思い出増やそう　Come with me これからも　仲良くしようね 近くても　遠くてもずっと 時々は　ケンカするかも それがきっと　リアルなFriend (Make some noise!!) Body Rock　いつも Feel like dance　ここで ゆびきりして　笑い合おう 私たちは　孤独じゃない いつだって　トモダチだよ Change your life　夜の Shooting star よりも みんなのこと　信じてるよ 夢を見たり　期待したり 一緒に　ほら　歩いていこう ねぇ with me　ねぇ with me ねぇ with me　ねぇ with me |-|English= Body Rock I always Feel like dance, here We'll pinky promise and laugh When we dream and when we hope We'll walk and go together Hey with me, hey with me Hey with me, hey with me (Change your world) When the chime for break starts That rings becomes our signal Continue on the stairs to the rooftop And let's run fast to the top There is absolutely no one who will be left out Boys & Girls shine when they're Born in Prizmmy's generation When you smile when crying, that's the road to living It's better when you always look at it from a different angle! Just a little, act without restraint Just a little, your hearts adventure Things like the news from your textbook Might be real (Make some noise!) Body Rock I always Feel like dance, here We'll pinky promise and laugh We are not isolated We will always be friends Change your life rather than The night's shooting star I believe in everyone When we dream and when we hope We'll walk and go together Two rather than one Four rather than two, a hundred Stay quiet when meeting everyone It makes me happy when we play holding hands Sometimes studying, sometimes falling in love Things you don't tell papa and mama Only we'll understand it ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE!! When you're worried, you should consult somebody If you're anxious, you can always call me Don't hold it all in by yourself You'll just get bad skin Just a little, become a bit selfish Just a little, and want someone to rely on Go beyond the monitor Because we're real, right? (Everybody scream!) Body Rock I always Feel like dance, here We'll pinky promise and laugh We are not isolated We will always be friends Change your life rather than The night's shooting star I believe in everyone When we dream and when we hope We'll walk and go together What if nobody will understand What if we're left behind Don't hate yourself like that Because everybody loves you!! In the classroom, the park or the school road No matter what place, it is an important piece When we're together, we can improve and polish up our memories so come with me From now on, we'll become closer Whether near or far Or if we sometimes fight For sure, you are a real friend (Make some noise!!) Body Rock I always Feel like dance, here We'll pinky promise and laugh We are not isolated We will always be friends Change your life rather than The night's shooting star I believe in everyone When we dream and when we hope We'll walk and go together Hey with me, hey with me Hey with me, hey with me Category:Prizmmy Lyrics